<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drake Mallard and the Failed Proposals by YukiDWinters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451060">Drake Mallard and the Failed Proposals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters'>YukiDWinters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DuckSchemes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1, And angst, Angst, Fluff, I plan angst, I said it so it will happen? Right?, M/M, Plans, oh this is going to be fun, proposal time, schemes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake Mallard has been with Launchpad McQuack for the past three years of his life and now he thinks it's time to propose. With the help of his trusty sidekick and daughter, he tries proposal after proposal, but will it work? Sequel tp Gosalyn Mallard and the Greatest Scheme(s) and Prequel to Violet Sabrewing and the Five Phase Plan. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DuckSchemes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake Mallard was stressed and that was putting it lightly. He had spent a long night crime fighting, which included getting run over by a car, electrocuted, and going through another brick wall. He had to wonder why his life seemed like a cartoon sometimes. Then, there was the fact that Launchpad got called out to join the McDuck family on their latest adventure, meaning his plans for tonight were out of the question. Finally, Gosalyn, his beautiful, lovely, almost 14-year-old daughter, decided that now was the perfect time to cause mass panic at her school with a science experiment gone wrong. </p><p>It surprised him none when he got there to find the Sabrewing sisters sitting next to his daughter. He gave a sigh.</p><p>“Why is it always you three together when I get called into school?” he asked, knowing he would not receive an actual answer.</p><p>“Because,” Lena was looking closely at the nails on her hands.</p><p>Violet looked up from her book, “We needed an area to work, and the school provided it.”</p><p>“And what, praytell,” Drake raised an eye, “were you working on?”</p><p>“It was explosions this time, Drake,” a voice said behind him. Drake turned around to find the Drs. Sabrewing behind him. He gave a smile and shook hands with them both.</p><p>“Ty, Indy, as always, I wish this was not the circumstance for us meeting up,” Drake laughed.</p><p>“We feel the same way,” Ty joined in, “and yet here we are.”</p><p>The taller bird turned to his kids with a sigh, “You know we have areas for you to work on these experiments.”</p><p>“But then, we would see how it worked in a-” Gosalyn started, then looked down when she saw Drake giving her his patented look of doom and grounding.</p><p>“Work in a what, Gosalyn Mallard?” Drake asked.</p><p>“Umm,” she exchanged looks with the others, then looked at her dad with a sweet smile, “Definitely not a crowded area?”</p><p>“Gosalyn, I swear, you are-”</p><p>“Mr. Mallard, the principal will see you now,” the secretary by the door announced. Drake looked over with a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face.</p><p>“We will talk about this later,” Drake sighed, then turned to the Sabrewings, “As always, thank you for allowing your children near my psychotic child.”</p><p>Indy gave a small smile, “Ours are just as psychotic if not more so.”</p><p>Drake gave a laugh, then looked towards the principal's office. He straightened up and heading in. Let’s get dangerous.</p><p>***</p><p>Gosalyn and Sabrewings were suspended for the rest of the week and required to write a letter of apology to the school. Drake had to admit that this was better than last time when they “accidently” let loose a demon horse in the school. That had been the entire week and after school detention. The Sabrewings managed to talk it down to just that.</p><p>Drake looked at Gosalyn, as she put on her seatbelt and settled in.</p><p>“Why were you testing explosions, Gosalyn?” he asked, starting the car and pulling out of the school parking lot.</p><p>“No reason,” she shrunk into herself.</p><p>“Gos.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” she muttered.</p><p>“Gosalyn.”</p><p>“Fine,” she pursed her lips, “I-I was trying to see if we could make an explosion that would help you clear out a room without hurting anybody.”</p><p>“What?” Drake looked over.</p><p>Gosalyn sat up and moved her hands as she began to explain, “So you have smoke bombs and those make people leave, but can cause some lung damage. This one would have a similar effect causing people to try and move away from the smoke, but no possible safety hazards.”</p><p>Drake smiled, “That’s a really great idea, Gos. But you know you should work on that stuff at McDuck labs. Not your middle school.”</p><p>“I know, but Gyro won’t actually let us do anything!”</p><p>Drake sighed. That was always a problem, “Why don’t I talk with Mr. McDuck and Fenton and see if we can do anything there.”</p><p>She smiled, “Thanks, Dad.”</p><p>“You’re still grounded,” Drake reminded.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>The car began to settle into an easy silence, as Drake thought, then shook his head a little. Gosalyn noticed.</p><p>“You okay?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” Drake started, “I mean, yes… maybe?” He pulled into the driveway of their house and turned to look at Gosalyn. “How do you feel about Launchpad?”</p><p>Gosalyn’s face went confused, “What do you mean?” Then her eyes went wide, “Oh my God! Are you and Pops breaking up?”</p><p>“No! No! No!” Drake shouted, “We’re not breaking up, Gos. I promise! I was,” he hesitated, “thinking about…proposing.”</p><p>“Oh my God!’ Gosalyn shouted and jumped in her seat excitedly. “You guys are finally getting married?”</p><p>Drake laughed, “I still have to ask, but I just...wanted to make sure that I have your approval.”</p><p>“Dad,” Gosalyn reached over and hugged him, “I was the reason you and Pops got together in the first place. He’s one of the best things in your life right now and I guarantee he’s going top say yea.’</p><p>Drake hugged back and held his daughter close. She meant the world to him and her approval meant everything. “Love you, Gos.”</p><p>She smiled into his neck, “Love you too, Dad.” She leaned back, “Do you know how you’re going to do it?”</p><p>He smiled, “I do have an idea, and you can help me if you like, little Miss.”</p><p>She shrieked hugging him again, “Keen geer!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fail One: Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake looked around his small dining room. He and Gosalyn had spent the afternoon making it to look like a small, fancy restaurant, complete with a nice table cloth, candles, and bread with shaped butter Gosalyn had spent a considerable amount of time making into a heart. He wrapped an arm around Gosalyn and kissed her forehead as she leaned in.</p><p>“This looks perfect, Gos,” he whispered against her head, “Just perfect.”</p><p>“I know, Dad,” she smiled, “Pops is going to love it.”</p><p>Drake looked down at his watch, and patted her shoulder, “Alright, kiddo. Launchpad is going to be here in an hour. We have to get dressed and I need to get the spaghetti and meatballs ready and plated for dinner.”</p><p>Gosalyn laughed, “Thanks for taking my advice on the meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“After the schemes you put us through,” Drake laughed, “I can’t think of anything better.”</p><p>***</p><p>Drake waited by the door trying to hear for Launchpad to get home in his nicest button down, trying to be subtle about the event he was trying to set up. He looked out the window again. Launchpad was supposed to be home about 30 minutes ago and he still wasn’t back yet.</p><p>Drake sat down on the steps and rested his head in his hands. He heard the soft sound of Gosalyn walking on the carpet.</p><p>“Not here yet?” she asked, sitting down next to him. She leaned into his arm.</p><p>“Not yet, Gos,” he sighed and looked at his watch. They were coming up on 8:30 and Drake was beginning to worry. The two sat there, as Gosalyn took her phone out. They started scrolling through videos on the different videos sites. It helped take Drake’s mind off everything and let him just spend time with his daughter.</p><p>It was about 9:30 when they heard the crash outside. They both shot up and went running towards the door. Drake yanked the door open and ran towards where the car was up against the house. Launchpad was opening the door and exiting the car, shrugged over. He looked up for a brief moment and smiled when he saw Drake coming towards him. He opened his arms and Drake crashed into him.</p><p>“Hey, babe,” Launchpad smiled, “Sorry I’m late. And that I didn’t call. It was a crazy day at work.”</p><p>Drake took in his boyfriend’s appearance. His clothes were covered in rips, tears, and burns. His face had a few bruises and some marks. Drake reached up and gently touched them as he cupped his face. He got on his tips on his feet and gently kissed Launchpad, who wrapped his arms around Drake.</p><p>“I can see that,” he leaned his forehead against Launchpad’s, then turned not leaving Launchpad’s arms, “Gos, go get the first aid kit!”</p><p>Gos nodded, and ran up to hug Launchpad tight before running in the house. Launchpad gave a small laugh and leaned against Drake, who looked up at him.</p><p>“And you are going to bed,” he took Launchpad’s hand and led him inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh,” Launchpad smiled.</p><p>“Yep,” Drake smirked, “To get some rest, before you tell both me and Gosalyn exactly what happened today.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>***</p><p>The alarm went off the next morning at 7 a.m. At least it was Saturday, so the Mallard-McQuack family had absolutely nowhere to be and could sleep in.</p><p>Drake yawned and reached over to slam his hand down on the alarm, before turning over in the bed to face the still sleeping Launchpad. He smiled as he looked at him and reached to move a stray hair out of his face. He ran fingers over the bandages he had carefully placed on him last night and gave a sigh.</p><p>He slowly left the bed, so he didn’t wake Launchpad up and went down to the kitchen, still set up from the night before. Drake gave another sigh and went straight to work. He placed the food in tupperware containers and put them in the fridge. They could eat it tonight and it wouldn’t be wasted thankfully. He put the candles in their usual place of the living room and in the windows. He folded the tablecloth and put it in the linen closet.</p><p>He went back to the kitchen, got eggs out of the fridge and some bacon, then moved to start cooking them on the stove. He carefully made sure to keep the eggs from burning and flipping the bacon, and watched them closely.</p><p>He got out plates and silverware to set the table and went back to cooking. Suddenly, he felt two arms around him.</p><p>He smiled, “Morning, LP.”</p><p>“Morning, Drake,” Launchpad whispered into the top of Drake’s head. The two swayed together as everything finished cooking.</p><p>“We miss you last night.”</p><p>Launchpad nodded, “I know. I’m sorry, I should’ve called.”</p><p>“Maybe. I’m guessing you might have been a little busy though.”</p><p>Launchpad chuckled and sat down as Drake grabbed the pans and set them down on top of potholders, “Just a bit.”</p><p>“You want to tell me the story before Gos comes down, or after?”</p><p>“I think Gos would kill us if she didn’t get to hear about the Dragon with you,” Launchpad smiled.</p><p>Drake laughed, “You are absolutely right. She would.”</p><p>Launchpad smiled and grabbed Drake’s hand, “Still, I would have rather been here last night. I know you wanted to have dinner together.”</p><p>Drake gave a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes, “We can have dinner any old night.”</p><p>Launchpad rubbed his hand, “Still.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Drake insisted, about to open his mouth, until a flash of red jumped by him into Launchpad.</p><p>“Pops!” Gosalyn yelled, then started to check all the bandages she could see.</p><p>Launchpad laughed at her, “I’m still good, Gosaroonie, but,” he smiled, “I’m sure both you and Dad want to hear about the Dragon that caused some of this yesterday?”</p><p>“A dragon!” Gosalyn shouted sitting down and shoving eggs and bacon on to her plate.</p><p>“Yep!” Launchpad laughed, and smiled at Drake who was looking at him with that smile and look that meant a million things at once, but told him only one. He took Drake’s hand again which had been pulled away from him by Gosalyn, and began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's been a hot second! I've been in the process of moving back in with my family due to water damage in my old apartment which would be much less stressful if my apartment wasn't in California and my family in the midwest! But I'm back now and excited to start writing again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fail Two: The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, so what’s the new plan, Dad?” Gosalyn asked, taking a sip from her pop. Drake had decided to take Gosalyn out for the day while Launchpad was busy with some errand with the McDuck family. The two decided to go to their favorite fast food restaurant, Hamburger Hippo.</p><p>“Honestly,” Drake swirled his straw in his drink, “I thought that would be it. I just wanted a nice dinner at home and it would be the three of us together,” he shrugged, “Maybe, I’ll just plan it for another day. Maybe wait till-”</p><p>“No!” Gosalyn stood up in her chair, “We can think of something else and make it just as perfect and just as great!’</p><p>Drake snorted, “Okay then. What’s your idea, little Miss?”</p><p>Gosalyn stuck her tongue out at him, then pulled her phone out. She looked down and quickly typed something out. She paused and then smiled when the phone buzzed. She looked back up, “A beach proposal.”</p><p>“And which of your friends do I have to thank for the idea?” he smirked.</p><p>Gosalyn blushed, “Ummm...Huey.”</p><p>“Tell Huey thanks for me,” Drake laughed. Gosalyn nodded and typed a quick thank you to her friend, “So now that we have a place, what are we going to do.”</p><p>“Well,” Gosalyn twisted her beak a little, her tongue sticking out slightly, “We could maybe do...oh!” She smiled, “A picnic! At sunset! That way you could still do dinner and it could still be really romantic!”</p><p>Drake thought for a second, then jumped up and gave his daughter a hug, “You are brilliant Gosalyn Mallard!”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>***</p><p>Drake and Launchpad walked along the beach hand in hand giving each other shy smiles and goofy grins. It was Friday again, so no patrols were currently planned and they would have nothing to worry about anyway since they were far enough away from Duckburg that it would be shocking if anything reached them.</p><p>They found a nice spot near a cove and set up their towels and picnic blanket. Drake opened the picnic basket he’d been carrying and started to set up their plates and utensils, while Launchpad set up the small plate of cheese, meats, and crackers for them along with their cupcakes they had bought special for dessert.</p><p>Once everything was set up and they started in on their food, Launchpad wrapped his arms around Drake to make him lean up against him. Drake smiled and snuggled in closer.</p><p>“This is nice,” Drake said. The sun was starting to set and he could hear Launchpad’s heart beating. It was soft and comforting to him, making him attach himself further.</p><p>“It really is,” Launchpad kissed his forehead and rested his chin on the top of his head.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Launchpad kissed him and the two held on tight</p><p>Around them, a few birds and seagulls began to land, but nothing could pull them out of this moment. They were too entranced to notice when a few more landed. Then a few more, then another couple, then a large flock.</p><p>It was all too sudden when the seagulls attacked. They dove for the food, swacking and crying out as they began to fight. Drake and Launchpad were drawn from their small universe of just them and began to fight back. Drake grabbed the picnic basket and began furiously waving it at the birds hoping they would be frightened and leave them. He got a few of them away, as Launchpad tried the same technique with the blankets and towels using them as whips to get the birds out.</p><p>As soon as the food was gone, so were the seagulls, and Drake and Launchpad were finally able to take a breath. They looked at each other, then burst out laughing, and grabbed each others hands.</p><p>“Well,” Drake gave a shy smile, “This was not in the plan for tonight.”</p><p>“Definitely not,” Launchpad agreed, pulling Drake into his arms, “but it definitely made the night memorable.” He kissed Drake, then pulled back, “Why don’t we just go get some Hamburger Hippo and go home?”</p><p>Drake's heart sunk a little, but he kept a smile on his face, “Sounds like a  plan.”</p><p>The two quickly cleaned and packed everything back up. While Launchpad was turned around, Drake quickly checked his pocket to make sure he still had the ring. It was a rough fight with the seagulls, so it wouldn’t surprise him to have dropped it, but thankfully it was still there. He let out a small relieved sigh.</p><p>“You okay, DW?” Launchpad asked from behind him. Drake jumped and turned around.</p><p>“Fine, LP! Just fine!” He grabbed the picnic basket and his boyfriend’s hand, “Let go get some food.”</p><p>The two slowly made their way to the car and Drake quickly sent Gos a text to let her know all had not gone according to plan.</p><p>He received a response as Launchpad started the car, Funzos @ 12 tmw. Team Meet.</p><p>Oh boy, he thought, what had Gosalyn done now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was struggling with proposal ideas, so thanks to my Grandlittle for saving my butt &lt;3 Up next: a meeting with the team? What team could that be ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fail Three: The Carriage Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drake was not sure how he made it to this point in his life. He had a self made actor and stunt performer, who had been outed before he planned and made his own way through life, and was now a successful crime fighter. How was he now surrounded by a group of 14 and 15 year olds in the middle of Funzo’s Fun Zone in a chair meant for a five-year-old, trying to plan out a proposal to Launchpad? Just, how?</p><p>“Let us bring this meeting of Operation Proposal to order,” Huey said, bringing forth a small gavel and sounding block from his backpack. “All in favor, say aye.”</p><p>A resounding “Aye” came from everyone except Drake who was now incredibly confused.</p><p>He looked over at Gosalyn, “Is this really necessary? I just wanted some help with ideas.”</p><p>“Dad,” she stretched the word out, “It is an important part of any scheming process, to have a proper meeting to discuss said schemes!”</p><p>“I just want some ideas for a proposal, not a-”</p><p>“Now,” Gosalyn put her hand over his beak, “To begin this meeting of operation proposal, let us first state the previous schemes that have taken place so as to not repeat those same schemes. Our first scheme-”</p><p>“Actually,” Drake sighed, “Can we start with me getting a different chair? This is a little small for me.” </p><p>The group blushed, and Huey began to nervously stumble over his words, “Well-uh-you see-uh-we-uh-”</p><p>“We thought it would put you on the same level as us,” Louie took a sip from his water cup, leaving a noticeable red stain on his mouth, “Guess we forgot that we’re almost the same height as you now.”</p><p>It was true. The triplets and even Lena, Violet, and Gos were now reaching almost his height. Webby, Drake’s ego had to be thankful for, had only grown a small bit since he first met the young girl and was the shortest of the group. It was hard to think they could be so grown up now and soon they would be gone and Gosalyn would be gone and he would be alone and maybe even Launchpad would leave once she was gone and then he would truly be alone and no one-</p><p>“Dad!” Gosalyn was suddenly in front of his face. She quirked an eyebrow, “You spaced out there for a minute. You okay?”</p><p>He cleared his throat and gave a quick smile, and put his hand on her head, “Just fine, Gos.”</p><p>Her expression made no change, “O-kay? If you’re sure,” she looked over, “Looks like Dewey got you a new chair!”</p><p>Drake looked over to the duck in blue and gave a smile, “Thanks, Dewey.”</p><p>Once everyone was comfortably seated, Gosalyn began again, “Alright. So, as I was saying, Our first scheme was an extremely romantic dinner at home. Launchpad did not arrive in time for dinner and so said scheme was foiled. Our next scheme was presented by Huey,” she gestured towards the young duck who was now taking furious notes with Violet, “He recommended an beach picnic and proposal, that was foiled by the most evil vicious creature of all,” she paused, “seagulls.”</p><p>The entire table, but Webby shuddered. Webby tilted her head, “But they’re so cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“Only you would think seagulls are cute, Pink,” Lena shuddered.</p><p>“Yeah, Webby,” Dewey’s eyes were wide with horror as he stared at the table, “When you’ve lived on a houseboat for a good portion of your life,” his voice became quieter, “you see things.</p><p>“Terrible things,” Louie agreed.</p><p>“Truly awful things,” Huey finished and the three brothers shared a knowing look.</p><p>“Ooookayyy then,” Webby said.</p><p>“Seagulls do tend to become rather vicious and pack-like when there is food to be had, Webbigail,” Violet chimed in, “Being about us for so long and us feeding them, has taught them to expect food from us or they will be willing to take it from us.”</p><p>Webby shrugged and gave a nod. Gosalyn gave a nod and continued, “With these two attempts being made, and there being a lack of ideas between Dad and me, I figured who better to turn to ideas for our newest scheme, than the greatest schemes who brought Operation Drakepad together in the first place.”</p><p>Drake crossed on arm and put his hand over his face, pondering how exactly his daughter thought that disaster was the thing that brought him and Launchpad together when it was obviously her upset, from what was apparently Louie’s-</p><p>He looked over at Louie who was giving him a sly grin. Oh, God. That had been his plan. Shit. That meant the scheme had gotten them together. And Louie had gotten him mad, and Gosalyn upset on purpose. That little-</p><p>“Oooooo!” Webby stood up and raised her hand enthusiastically, “I have a GREAT idea!”</p><p>“Webby, the floor is yours,” Huey nodded then began to take notes again.</p><p>“A carriage ride!” She smiled, “Through the park! No seagulls, no late to dinner! We’ll tell Uncle Scrooge that we will not be doing any adventuring that day and that way Launchpad has the day off and you two can go and ride around and then you can propose and it will be nice and special and will let you take your mind off of everything!”</p><p>Drake thought over what she just said.</p><p>“That...actually sounds really nice, Webby,” he gave her a smile, “I think that’s a really great idea!”</p><p>“Yay!” She squealed jumping up, “I’m so glad you like it!”</p><p>“Alright, Drake,” Violet said, looking up from a small tablet, she and Huey had somehow produced from his backpack (Drake had to wonder how Huey stored things), “Hubert and I have booked a carriage ride for you and Launchpad one week from today,” she went back to scanning the tablet as Huey swiped through things, “We have also contacted Mr. McDuck, and requested the day off for Launchpad and that he, himself take a break from adventuring for the day in order for the proposal to actually take place.”</p><p>“That way you have Launchpad for the whole day and don’t have to worry about any interruptions!” Huey chimed, “We also asked Gizmoduck to take over patrols for the day as well! And,” Huey looked down at the screen, “They both wish you a good luck on the proposal!”</p><p>“Oh,” Drake gave a small smile, “That’s...nice?” Gosalyn gave him a look, “I mean, thank you guys. I really appreciate it.” Just not that they notified his boss who was also his boyfriend’s boss and occasionally let things slip or the other hero of Duckburg, whose secret identity was known to almost the entire population.</p><p>“And, now,” Lena announced, “We need backup ideas if this all fails.”</p><p>Drake gave a small groan. This was going to be a long meeting.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“This is nice, Drake!” Launchpad said, finally settling into the back of the carriage. He had tried to insist to the driver several times that he could drive the carriage, but the driver, and Drake who just wanted to have some time with him, gave adamant no’s.</p><p>Drake smiled and leaned in as his boyfriend wrapped his arm around his shoulders. This was nice. The kids were right. It was nice and quiet. Just the two of them together. He relaxed further under Launchpad’s arm and just watched as the scenery went by.</p><p>There was plenty of time to just relax and think. Think about how Scrooge had actually pulled him aside and said how excited he was to see them finally engaged and married. How Fenton had given a smile and nudge the other day when he saw him. How Mrs. Beakley had given a smile and a “Go get it!” in the most British way possible.</p><p>How the kids had managed to plan this all out by themselves. How grown up they seemed to get in the blink of an eye. Creating gadgets, making schemes and plans that were going to take the world by storm. It was hard to believe they had been the 11 year olds who tried to push Drake and Launchpad together so long ago. That Gosalyn was in high school and was soon going to be up and out of the house. That she was going to leave and maybe become a superhero herself. Maybe even meet someone and start a family, all without him there to watch her and take care of her and make sure no harm came to her. That she could be gone in the blink of an eye.</p><p>“DW? Babe?” Launchpad moved him around to see his face, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Drake stared for a moment and realized he was crying, “I-I’m fine, LP,” he said, hastily moving to wipe the tears off his cheeks, “Really, I’m-”</p><p>“No,” Launchpad stopped his hand and put his own on Drake’s cheek, “You’re not, Drake. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I-” Drake sighed, “I was just thinking. The kids, they’re so grown up.”</p><p>Launchpad gave a small smile, “They do get that way sometimes.”</p><p>“And,” Drake continued, “I was thinking about Gosalyn and just how amazing she is and how she’s changed so much since we originally met and adopted her and how crazy it all is. She’s in high school now and she’s going to college soon and will have her own life and-”</p><p>“Babe,” Launchpad put his other hand on the side of Drake’s face, “Take a breath.”</p><p>Drake took a few breaths in and tried to look down away from Launchpad’s eyes, but Launchpad wouldn’t let him.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Launchpad began, “She is only 13 right now. She still has plenty of time to still be that little girl you met and took in. She’s going to grow up, yes, and that’s okay, but she’s our daughter,” he smiled, “and she loves us more than anything and would never just abandon us-”</p><p>“I didn’t say abandon-”</p><p>“No,” Launchpad shrugged and took his hands, “but I know you, and I know you’re scared of her,” he paused, “and even me leaving,” Drake looked away, before Launchpad brought his face forward, “and I need you to know, that, that, is never going to happen. We love you, Drake Mallard,” Launchpad smiled, “and we aren’t going anywhere. Especially me,” he pulled Drake into his arms, allowing Drake to slowly fall into him and let out the tears and fears he’d felt in those past few moments.</p><p>“I love you,” Drake whispered.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Launchpad kissed his forehead.</p><p>The two stayed like that for a long while, until suddenly they stopped. The driver turned to them.</p><p>“Alright, folks! Looks like your time is up for today! Thanks for riding with us!”</p><p>Drake and Launchpad moved quickly out of the carriage and went to grab each other’s hand. Drake didn’t get to propose this time, but at least he knew there was a next one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nature is calling next time! </p><p>I have returned!!!! Sorry for the long hiatus! Life was crazy with moving back home, but I'm officially settled back home, with my life set and a new job to start on Monday. Also apologies to those who love seagulls. California seagulls are an experience that I don't wish to relive anytime soon! See you all soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fail Four: The Hike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A hike.”</p><p>“Yes, Drake,” Violet said from her position on the couch. “A hike.”</p><p>Lena, Violet, and Webby came over after school the Monday after the carriage ride to do school work, though Drake had yet to see any proof of said school work as the girls were all currently sat down on the couch watching the latest episode of Ottoman Empire.</p><p>“Why a hike?” he asked.</p><p>“Because Launchpad is into that kind of stuff, isn’t he?” Lena asked, taking a sip of pop from the can that Drake could have sworn was in the kitchen just seconds ago.</p><p>“Indeed,” Violet said, “As a Junior Woodchuck scoutmaster, Launchpad should enjoy spending time with nature and may find it very romantic to be proposed to in such a way.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gosalyn agreed, “Pops does like being outside, so maybe he’d like going out there with you.”</p><p>“Ooo!” Webby shouted, “There’s also this really pretty peak that lets you see all of Duckburg that would be great to propose at! And Launchpad has the day off on Friday, so you two could go out then!”</p><p>Drake smiled and gave a nod, “Looks like you guys have this all planned out for me already. This was what? Number 15 on the list you all came up with?”</p><p>“Yes, but it would not have made the list if we did not plan extensively for said plan,” Violet said, turning a page in the book that she was reading.</p><p>Drake looked at the group, “Do I want to know how long you have been planning proposals?”</p><p>They all exchanged a look, before chiming in unison, “Probably not.”</p><p>***</p><p>“I’m so glad we get to do this today!” Launchpad shouted from in front of Drake.</p><p>“I’m so glad,” Drake panted, trying to keep up with Launchpad, “that you’re enjoying it.”</p><p>Launchpad looked behind with a smile, “Yep! This is great!” He turned back. “Webby told me that there was this really great spot up ahead where you can see all of Duckburg!”</p><p>Drake grunted, “Did she now?”</p><p>“Yep! She said on a sunny day, you could see all the way over to St. Canard!”</p><p>“That is a view then,” Drake laughed.</p><p>They had decided that day that they were going to try and do a hike and maybe have a small picnic and so far the day had been lovely, though Drake had his eye on the few grey-ish clouds that had started to appear. They both had on backpacks, which was not helping Drake keep up at all and they were so close to the spot based on the sign posts.</p><p>“How close do you think we are, LP?” Drake called.</p><p>“Probably about five minutes!”</p><p>Drake eyed the sky again. The grey clouds were starting to grow and become more and more. “O-kay!”</p><p>“We should be fine, babe!” Launchpad called back, “The rain isn’t supposed to hit for at least another hour and we should be back to the car by then.”</p><p>This is of course when the first raindrop fell and hit Drake on the beak, “You sure about that?”</p><p> </p><p>And the rain came down.</p><p>Launchpad laughed, “Apparently not!”</p><p>Launchpad ran back and grabbed Drake’s hand as they began to run through the forest back to the car. They laughed and smiled, occasionally slipping in small mud spots and puddles, clinging to each other for support, causing them to laugh all the more.</p><p>By the time they made it back to the car they were soaked, but smiling and laughing in their car seats.</p><p>When everything was quiet, the two just stared at each other, still smiling. </p><p>“I love you,” Launchpad said, leaning over and kissing him.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Drake whispered into the kiss, “so much.”</p><p>The two stayed in that position, breathing each other in and holding each other close, despite their shivers.</p><p>BRRRRING. BRRRRING.</p><p>The two parted with a sigh, as Drake opened his phone, “Yes?”</p><p>“Dad! Are you okay! It started to rain! Is the-” Gosalyn shouted into the phone, making Drake pull the phone away.</p><p>“Hi, Gos,” Drake said, “We’re fine, we’ll be home soon.”</p><p>“Okay! Did you-”</p><p>“No, not yet,” he whispered, as Launchpad pulled them out of the parking lot in front of the woods, “We’ll talk at home. See you soon kiddo.”</p><p>“Okay! Bye, Dad!” and she was gone. Drake sighed, but looking over at Launchpad, who had just grabbed his hand, everything seemed okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What could be next? Well let's go back to the beginning!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fail Five: Charades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gosalyn stared at Drake, “So you didn’t propose?”</p><p>“No, Gos,” Drake said, putting his hand to his forehead, “It was raining.”</p><p>Her mouth quirked, “So you didn’t propose.”</p><p>Drake let out a small groan, “No.”</p><p>It had been like this all day since Launchpad left for work. In the kitchen getting breakfast ready, in the garage making gadgets, and now in the living room, trying to watch television.</p><p>“So, since that failed-”</p><p>“It did not-”</p><p>“Since. It. Failed,” Gosalyn sounded out, before continuing, “On to a new idea. Everyone including you vetoed trapping you both in a closet, in remembrance of how you two got together-”</p><p>“Still not sure how that’s a decent proposal.”</p><p>“Ignoring the commentary, we feel maybe to rekindle that romance you two felt at the beginning-”</p><p>“Don’t think we ever stopped-”</p><p>“Still ignoring you, Louie has proposed that you propose through game night.”</p><p>Drake raised an eye, “Did he?”</p><p>Gosalyn nodded, “He also promised to leave it entirely up to you on how to propose at game night, though he mentioned that he would teach you the trick on how to slip your paper into the bowl, if you did decide to do it during charades.”</p><p>Drake gave a small snort and smile at the offer, “Interestingly enough, I think I can do that bit by myself,” he stood up and brushed his shirt down, “Let’s do it.”</p><p>Gosalyn jumped up, “Yay!” She started to run out the room, “I’m going to call everyone!”</p><p>“Oh boy,” Drake muttered, then called out, “By the way, when’s the next game night?”</p><p> </p><p>Gosalyn paused on the stairs, and peaked down into the living room, “Not next Friday, but the Friday after.”</p><p>Great. Two weeks to overthink it.</p><p>***</p><p>Alright. It was time. Drake had the piece of paper in his sleeve. The ring was in his pocket. Launchpad was his partner for charades. Everyone in the mansion except Launchpad knew what he was doing, and literally everyone showed up. With the entire team from the lab and the bin, all the kids, including Boyd, the Sabrewings, Donald, Della, Mrs. Beakley, Duckworth, and Scrooge, the entire night was taking forever. By the time it was time for charades, Drake had become an anxious mess. Why did he think this was a good idea. He should have known when Gos said everyone, she meant everyone.</p><p>“Alright, everyone!” Scrooge called attention to the front of the dining room, since that was the only place that could fit everyone, “Now that we have all placed in our slips for the game it is time to start and of course, my te-”</p><p>Scrooge suddenly gave a slight grunt, then glared at Donald, who appeared to be gesturing something. Scrooge gave a quick look towards where Drake and Launchpad were sitting and gave a slight wag of his head.</p><p>“I mean, my team had won so much tonight,” Scrooge backtracked, “that it only seems fair that another team go first,” he shrugged, “before Donald and I crush you all to bits, of course.”</p><p>Donald turned and gave Drake a wink. Thank god for Donald.</p><p>Drake stood up, “LP and I can go!”</p><p>“There ya go, Lad!” Scrooge gave a slight pump of his fist in approval, “You both go to the front and Beakley,” he gave a nod over to where Beakley sat next to Duckworth, who she had managed to force into being her partner, “will start time for you.”</p><p>Drake nodded and pulled Launchpad up to the front with him. Launchpad sat in the chair provided, while Drake walked over to the bowl. He slipped his piece in, then pretended to grab it out. He looked at the small crowd gathered who were all smiling. He saw Gosalyn was beaming and clinging tight to Huey who was in a similar state. He looked over to Mrs. Beakley, who was also smiling and gave a nod, which he returned, then flipped over the minute-glass.</p><p>He held up five fingers, and Launchpad began to speak, “Five words!” a nod, then one finger, “First word?” he pointed to Launchpad, “Point?” a shake, “No, me?” a nod, Drake began motioning a little further, “Launchpad?” a nod, then two fingers, “Yes! Second word?” a nod, then Drake began to frantically point to a bust in the corner of William Drakespeare, “Statue?” a shake, “head?” a shake, and he moved closer trying to point to the name, “Oh! You mean him? Uhhhh,” Launchpad moved in, “William-” but Drake stopped him then moved his hands to almost close, “Shorter? Will-” Drake motioned stop, “Launchpad will. Third word?” Drake pointed back at him, “Me?” a shake, “No? Launchpad?” another shake, and more pointing, “It’s not pointing?” a shake and then Drake tried to form a U with his hands, “Ohhh! You! Launchpad will you-” </p><p>Drake reached into his pocket and got onto one knee. Launchpad brought his hand to his face as Drake opened the small box to reveal a simple silver band with engraving around it. Tears slowly began to fall from their eyes.</p><p>That’s of course a large blast came in through the windows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh dear! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep…</p><p>Drake slowly opened his eyes with a small groan. He felt so much pain. He hadn’t felt this much pain since that fight Taurus Bulba. Slowly, the room came into his vision. White walls, a small tv playing Darkwing Duck, a white board with numbers and his name written on it. A hospital?</p><p>Oh, right. He got stabbed. By Negaduck. Who was his hero Jim Starling. Who tried to kill for what was the fifth time. Right before he could finish proposing. Great. Now he remembered. </p><p>Negaduck had come in with a laser, with everyone from the Fearsome Five, meaning everyone had to fight. He could really only remember bits and pieces from that night, but he does remember Negaduck taking out a hidden dagger from his coat and stabbing him in the side, at least three times. No wonder it hurt so much. He managed to kick him out the window at least before passing out from the pain.</p><p>He looked around the room noticing the triplets, Lena, and Violet were all sitting together on the couch covered in blankets. He then felt a small lump by his thigh and saw Gosalyn lying her head on the bed from where she was seated next to him. Her hair was a frizzy mess, he thought with a smile as he reached down to stoke it. She gave a small murmur as she shifted into the touch.</p><p>He looked around the room and quickly found the date written down and grimaced. It was Monday. He’d probably been out since Friday. He looked at Gos who was in the same outfit she wore Friday. She must have stayed the entire time, but Launchpad would have-</p><p>“Drake!” came a shocked whisper from the doorway.</p><p>Drake looked over to the doorway. There stood a rather disheveled Launchpad as well, carrying two coffees, one probably for Gos when she woke up. His eyes were red and his hair was in a similar state to Gosalyn. So they both hadn’t left. </p><p>“Hey, LP,” Drake gave a crooked smile, as he attempted to set up a little further. Launchpad set the coffee down and quickly rushed over to push Drake back to a resting position. Launchpad then sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Drake’s cheek.</p><p>“You’re awake.”</p><p>Drake gave a smile, “I’m awake.”</p><p>Launchpad smiled, small tears forming at the corners of his, “You’re alive.”</p><p>Drake gave a roll of his eyes, reaching his hand to cover Launchpad’s, “It was only a light stabbing. Takes more than that to get rid of Darkwing Duck.”</p><p>Launchpad leaned over, placing his forehead to Drake’s, taking his other hand, “Yeah, let’s maybe avoid that for a while. Give me and Gos a break on the whole heart. Especially, if we’re getting married.”</p><p>Drake moved slightly to look down at Gos, “Yeah, I suppose you’re-” he looked Launchpad in the eyes, to see the small grin on Launchpad’s face, “Married.”</p><p>“Will you marry me, Drake Mallard?” Launchpad asked. </p><p>Drake’s eyes filled with tears. He brought his hands to his face wiping tears, “Really?”</p><p>“Really,” Launchpad nodded.</p><p>Drake started nodding, “Yes,” He reached up and wrapped Launchpad in his arms, “Yes!”</p><p>The two clung to each other, until Drake’s side could no longer stand it, and when they pulled away a slight bit, Launchpad kissed him, slow and deep.</p><p>“Gross,” came a small voice from the bed.</p><p>The two looked down and laughed. Gosalyn was sleepily rubbing at her eyes, trying to get the crusts out. She looked over and saw that Drake was awake and was quick to jump on to the bed in order to weasel her way in between them in order to be closer and hug Drake.</p><p>“You’re alive!”</p><p>“I am, Gos,” he smiled and kissed the top of her head, “I am.” He looked up at Launchpad, “and…”</p><p>Gosalyn looked up, “And?”</p><p>Drake and Launchpad shared a smile, and Drake looked back, “We’re engaged.”</p><p>Gosalyn sat up, and looked between them, “Really?”</p><p>“Really,” Launchpad confirmed, pulling a black box out of his pocket, “and now, just have to give Dad the ring.”</p><p>He opened the box to reveal a small, slender, black band with purple accents. He took Drake’s left hand and placed it on his ring finger, kissing his hand before releasing it.</p><p>Gosalyn took that moment to scream her excitement. Drake and Launchpad laughed, as the rest of the kids woke up, slowly wondering what was happening. Gosalyn jumped them both giving them the biggest hug she could before repeatedly shouting, “They’re engaged!” The teens all were quick out of their seat jumping around excitedly starting to shout about wedding preparations and everything to do.</p><p>Launchpad and Drake settled into a comfortable position in each other’s arms, just smiling.</p><p>“Best day ever!” Gosalyn shouted. Drake was not inclined to disagree.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alrighty! Thank you all so much for reading! That's it for this piece, but be sure to stay tuned soon, for the next one of Huey and Boyd and what crazy hijinks occur when the Teens try to get them together...unaware they already are.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay tuned for more!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>